Souvenirs amers
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Eren va rentrer au lycée, il n'attend que ça, mais sa nuit a été hanté par des cauchemars des plus horribles. Depuis plus rien ne va. Il voit ses connaissances différemment, reconnait des gens qu'il ne connait pas... Mais la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase est son professeur principal qui réveille en lui de drôle de sentiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je commence une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Je devrais normalement poster toute les semaines (je tiens à attirer l'attention sur le "normalement"). Je tiens quand même à préciser que pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime il y a un petit spoil au chapitre 2 (un petit hein bon ok pas si petit que ça en fait mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire).**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (et heurement parce qu'ils risqueraient d'en voir de toute les couleurs avec moi...mais n'est pas déjà le cas? Kufufu)**

 **Pairing: ça sera un léger Riren**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! Ciaossu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps tremblant et en sueur, haletant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je m'assois sur mon lit, portant ma main à mon visage pour y sentir mes larmes qui continuent de couler sur mes joues. J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui m'a mis dans cet état mais tout est vague, ne me rappelant que de quelques bribes.

 _Les cadavres...le sang...la douleur...et surtout la tristesse..._

Le bruit de mon réveille me sort de cet état de transe. Lentement je tourne la tête vers lui: 6h45, si je continu à rester planter là je vais finir par être en retard. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ces extraits de souvenir de la tête. Je me lève précipitamment, oubliant déjà ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je me hâte vers la salle de bain, me passant de l'eau sur le visage, effaçant les derniers sillons de larmes. J'enfile rapidement mon caleçon et mes chaussettes blanches, un pantalon bleu foncé, une chemise blanche, je bataille quelque instant avec ma cravate rouge et pour finir met ma veste du même bleu que le pantalon. Pourquoi doit-on porter des uniformes? Ça serait tellement plus simple de pouvoir s'habiller n'importe comment le matin. Je soupire. Un autre uniforme me vient à l'esprit, beige avec un cape verte mais s'efface rapidement de mon esprit. Je peigne mes cheveux bruns hirsutes, les séparant en deux parties distinctes ce qui permet de dégager mes yeux pers. Je sors de la salle de bain non sens jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace qui se superpose à un visage immonde, avec une bouche qui remonte jusqu'en haut de mes joues qui laisse voir toute les dents, des oreilles longues et pointues, des cheveux bruns tombant sur ce visage et un regard fou. Je me fige face à cette image, portant ma main à ma joue et mon horrible reflet fait de même.

«Eren tu es réveillé?»

Ce cri me fait tourner la tête.

«Oui maman, j'arrive.»

Je me retourne vers le miroir mais n'y retrouve que ma propre image, est ce que c'était seulement mon imagination?

«Si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas finir par être en retard pour ton premier jour de lycée.»

Je reviens à la réalité en entendant ma mère me rappeler à l'ordre. J'avais oublié le lycée. Je me dépêche d'aller à la cuisine, attrapant deux tartines que ma mère vient juste de beurrer et je l'embrasse sur la joue sans vraiment la regarder.

«Bonjour maman, bonne journée maman.»

J'enfourne un tartine dans ma bouche, je sais que ma mère me regarde d'un air désespéré, d'ailleurs je l'entends soupirer, ce qui me fait sourire. Je regarde la pendule: 7h09 si je cours j'arriverais peut être à avoir mon bus de 7h12 sinon...ben je suis dans la merde. Je cours jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

«N'oublie pas ton sac Eren, et pense à passer dire bonjour à ton père au lycée.»

Mon sac! Je retourne en arrière en finissant ma deuxième tartine et l'attrape au vol.

«J'y vais.»

«Bonne journée! Et n'oublie pas ton père Eren!»

«Oui, oui.»

Je claque la porte, courant à perdre haleine. Mon père est infirmier à mon lycée. Je traverse la rue et vois mon bus s'arrêter devant mon arrêt, je redouble d'effort. Et je rentre en seconde aujourd'hui. J'arrive à m'engouffrer dans le bus juste au moment ou il ferme ses portes. Ouf, je reprend mon souffle et passe ma carte, en cherchant une place du regard. Je vois un garçon blond, au yeux bleus, efféminé me faire signe de la main.

«Eren par ici.»

Je vais vers lui.

«Yo Armin, merci de m'avoir gardé une place.»

«Y a pas de quoi.» me dit-il avec un grand sourire «Par contre tu as bien failli rater le bus, que c'est-il passé? Panne de réveille?»

«Hum non pas vraiment, je sais pas trop en faite, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit et ça a l'air de m'avoir pas mal chamboulé.»

Il se tourne vers moi le regard à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

«Un rêve? Tu en parles comme si tu ne t'en souvenais pas.»

Je le regarde dans le yeux en m'apprêtant à lui répondre quand un souvenir de ce rêve refait surface. Je le vois debout devant moi, stressé mais sérieux, le poing droit positionné sur le cœur et crier de toute ses forces à des personnes qui...qui pointent des fusils sur nous. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit alors j'essaye de me pencher en avant et c'est la que je remarque un gigantesque carcasse de...je sais pas quoi en faite.

«Eren»

Le claquement de doigt d'Armin me sort de mon souvenir.

«Dis Eren tu m'écoutes?»

Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

«Oui désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien en faite...»

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, préoccupé.

«Mais t'inquiète pas! C'est qu'un rêve Armin!»

Il hoche la tête, Armin est un genre de personne qui s'inquiète de tout, surtout envers ses amis, ce qui peut être soûlant au début mais on finit par s'habituer et on comprend que c'est pour lui une façon de montrer son affection.

«C'est cool qu'on soit dans la même classe! Avec Mikasa aussi!» lance t-il.

«Oui en plus il y aussi Sasha et Connie, on va bien rire mais pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu qu'on se retrouve encore avec Jean! Il me poursuit ce mec, c'est pas possible!»

Armin éclate de rire.

«Ahah vous n'arriverez jamais à vous entendre tout les deux.»

«Mais c'est pas de ma faute! Il faut toujours qu'il me cherche celui là! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être casse pied!»

«Le casse pied est juste derrière toi, Jaeger! Figure toi que ça me fait pas plus plaisir que toi d'être dans ta classe crétin.»

Je me retourne vivement pour lui lancer un pique mais je m'arrête aussitôt quand je vois le déjà renfermé sur lui même. Je me tourne vers Armin, le regard remplit d'incompréhension.

«Tu n'es pas au courant pour Marco?» me chuchote t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

«Son état c'est aggravé, il est cloué dans un lit d'hôpital maintenant, apparemment son cancer des poumons est plus grave que prévue, il n'aurait plus que quelques mois à vivre.»

Je me plonge dans mes pensées, je sais que Marco et Jean sont très proche, ça doit être dur pour lui. Une chose frappante m'éclate à la figure, si choquante qu'elle me fait parler à voix haute.

«Marco est déjà mort.»

Armin me regarde interloqué.

«Pardon qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?»

Me rendant compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute, mes joues se réchauffent un peu.

«Désolé je parlais tout seul.»

Mais ce que j'ai dis est vrai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu sa mort, que j'avais déjà fait mon deuil. Quelle sensation bizarre.

«Eren on est arrivé.»

«Hum j'arrive.»

Je sors du bus avec Armin sans faire attention à Jean. Dehors un amas d'élèves se dirige vers le lycée tous munis du même uniforme, avec jupe et nœud papillon pour les filles. Je cherche du regard Mikasa mais ne la trouve pas, elle doit déjà être en classe.

«Eren c'est par là notre classe.» me rappelle à l'ordre Armin.

Je souris.

«Qu'est ce que je ferrais sans toi Armin?»

«Et ben je peux déjà prédire que tu serais perdu, ne sachant même dans quelle classe tu es.»

«Ahah tu n'as pas tort.»

C'est dans les rires que nous atteignons notre nouvelle classe.

«Eren, Armin par ici.»

Une belle jeune fille grande, musclée, au long cheveux noirs nous appelle. Nous lui sourions mais mon sourire s'efface quand je vois l'image d'une jeune fille au cheveux noirs, coupé en carré et une cicatrice sur la joue droite, se placer devant Mikasa, et je me souviens que c'est moi qui lui ai fait cette blessure. Je tourne la tête, il se passe la même chose pour Sasha, que je vois éreinté à cause d'une course interminable parce qu'elle a...qu'est ce qu'elle a fait quoi déjà? Un histoire de patate je crois. Ou encore Connie avec la tête écrasé entre les deux mains de...de qui? Mais aussi cette fille au fond de la classe que je ne connais pas avec les yeux bleus, cheveux blond attaché et un nez pointu, je la vois me mettre à terre lors d'un entraînement. A quoi rime tout ça? Je ne comprend pas même des inconnus me sont familiers. Je porte ma main à ma tête, un mal de crâne commence à pointer le bout de son nez.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant Mikasa et Armin me regarder avec inquiétude, j'essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant, ne comprenant pas qu'elle était le problème avec moi depuis ce matin.

«Allons nous asseoir.» je lance.

Juste à cette instant, la cloche retentit, nous nous dirigeons vers des places du fond, saluant au passage ce que nous connaissons. Une fois installé, nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien, je remarque Jean qui rentre essoufflé et à sa suite la personne qui semble être notre professeur principal. Le silence se fait dans la classe, il a les cheveux noirs, mi longs, rasés sur les côtés et derrière avec des yeux gris perçant et malgré ça petite taille, il est très intimidant. Il nous tourne le dos en écrivant son nom au tableau.

Je le transperce du regard, une profonde tristesse m'envahit ainsi qu'un sentiment de regret mais aussi une pointe de bonheur. Je ne comprend pas cette réaction, je ne connais pas cet homme et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il se tourne vers nous.

«Je suis votre professeur principal, Levi Ackerman et j'enseigne l'histoire.»

Levi Ackerman, ce nom familier résonne dans mes oreilles, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive depuis ce matin? Inconsciemment je me lève.

«Capitaine.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Fidèle au rendez vous voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je tiens à vous rappelez le risque de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga... Je tiens aussi à dire un énorme merci à Pancak et Natsuko966 pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favori et/ou en follow ! ça me fait super plaisir :)**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (benis soit-il)**

 **Pairing: ça sera un léger Riren**

 **Reponses aux reviews:**

 **Pancak: Hm j'aurais plutôt dis des souvenirs intérieurs que réincarnation mais c'est la même chose non ? :D Personnellement je n'en ai jamais lu alors je te laisserai juger sur ce point ! Moui c'est la première fois qu'il a ses rêves parce que pour moi c'est la futur rencontre avec Levi qui en est le déclencheur... Au risque de te décevoir je pense que ça sera une histoire banal ou on aura pas forcément toute les réponses mais encore une fois je te laisserai juger aussi :D J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu l'as suivra jusqu'au bout !**

 **Natsuko966: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Ciaossu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, une unique larme coule sur ma joue, Mikasa me tire sur la manche, le professeur sursaute.

«Pardon?»

Je reprends mes esprits, mais qu'est ce que je fais bon sang?! Je me rassois et essuie rapidement ma larme. Je passe ma main derrière la tête, gêné.

«Désolé, je suis mal réveillé et je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.»

Excuse bidon, mensonge évident mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi aujourd'hui? Armin et Mikasa me regarde avec inquiétude, et le professeur Ackerman grogne quelque chose incompréhensible avant de déjà se détourner de moi. Alors je continu à fixer son dos, cet homme réveille en moi des sentiments complètements contradictoires, joie et tristesse confondues. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse incroyable, mon mal de tête s'intensifie, je me sens affreusement mal, avec une envie irrésistible d'éclater en sanglot.

Armin se penche vers moi et me murmure:

«Eren tu es sur que tout va bien? Tu es tout pale, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?»

«C'est bon c'est rien, comme je l'ai dis je suis juste mal réveillé, j'ai vraiment mal dormi à cause de ce rêve.»

Je devrais aller à l'infirmerie mais je ne veux pas le quitter des yeux, rien que de qu'imaginer ne plus être dans la même pièce que lui me déchire le cœur. Oui tout ça est de la faute de ce rêve! Si je vois les gens différemment, si je reconnais des gens que j'ai jamais vu, si je ressens ça pour cet homme, oui c'est mon rêve le responsable de tout ces chamboulements.

Le professeur Ackerman, nous parle, nous explique tout ce qu'i savoir sur le règlement du lycée en particulier de comment se passe son cours. Il a été bien clair dessus, pas de bavardages, pas de rêverie, pas de retard, et surtout pas de saleté, il nous demande ou plutôt exige, d'être irréprochable sur la propreté sinon gare aux conséquences. La classe est parcourue d'un frisson en croisant le regard de leur professeur, alors ils hochent tous la tête pour montrer qu'ils ont compris. Il se tourne vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

«Monsieur le mal réveillé, ton nom.»

C'est à moi qu'il parle? A t-il remarqué que je l'ai fixé toute la matinée? Je meurs envie de lui demander...Vous ressentez la même chose que moi Monsieur? Tout ce désarroi, cette mélancolie...Je continu de le regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant lui répondre, en posant ma question muette avec mes yeux. Ces yeux gris se plissent de contrariété.

Armin me secoue, me rappelant à l'ordre, conscient que je venais ouvertement d'ignorer un professeur, je me lève précipitamment.

«Oui pardon, je suis Eren Jaeger, Monsieur.»

«Tch...Écoute moi bien Eren, si je te reprends à rêvasser dans mes cours, je te donne trois heures de colles, c'est clair?»

Son ton froid, tranchant et son regard meurtrier, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ne me font pas peur, au contraire ils me rendent nostalgique. Je ne peux pas retenir un petit sourire.

«Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ferrais attention à l'avenir.»

«Tu te moques de moi?»

Je penche la tête sur le côté, surpris et dans l'incompréhension.

«Non pourquoi?»

Toute la classe suit l'échange avec intérêt se demandant si le fougueux Eren va perdre son sang froid, ce qui inconsciemment me fait encore plus sourire.

«Alors efface moi ce sourire de ton visage.»

Je souris? Effectivement, je sens mes lèvres étirées comme quand je souris. Je veux m'excuser de nouveau mais la sonnerie m'interrompt, annonçant le repas du midi.

«Bien je vous revois cette après midi pour vous distribuer les derniers papiers et vous pourrez y aller.»

Non je ne veux pas qu'il quitte la salle, je veux parler plus longtemps avec lui. Je m'apprête à le suivre mais Mikasa m'attrape par le bras, me retenant.

Je lui lance un regard qui aurait fait n'importe qui lâcher mon bras mais pas elle, innocemment elle me demande:

«Tu vas voir ton père? Je viens avec toi.»

Je soupire, j'avais oublié, je me tourne là ou était le professeur mais il est déjà partie, je soupire encore, défaitiste.

«Si tu veux.»

Elle me fait un petit sourire. Armin nous interpelle.

«Je vais à la cantine, je vous garde des places, vous avez bien pris vos sandwichs?»

Et merde, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose...Je passe la main devant mon visage. Ils rient.

«Je me doutais que tu les oublierais alors j'en ai pris en plus.» me fait savoir Mikasa.

«Merci, tu me sauves la vie.» je lui dit en lui lançant un sourire reconnaissant.

«Ah qu'est ce que tu ferrais sans Mikasa, hein Eren?» soupire Armin.

«Oh ça va, la ferme!»

Je croise les bras, en faisant mine de bouder, mais je finis par éclater de rire, suivi par les deux autres. C'est vrai que Mikasa me sauve souvent la mise, une véritable mère poule.

On se sépare à un croisement, Mikasa et moi partons vers l'infirmerie alors qu'Armin part du côté de la cantine.

On traverse un couloir presque vide, on croise un groupe de deux personnes, l'un courant pour rattraper l'autre, il est grand et mince, les cheveux bruns foncés, il cri.

«Attends moi Reiner!»

Le dénommé Reiner à l'averse de l'autre possède une carrure imposante, avec des cheveux blonds coupés court.

«Dépêche toi Bertholdt!»

Je ne l'ai connais pas et pourtant...pourtant je sais qu'ils sont dangereux, qu'ils sont mes ennemis, que je les hais. Ils possèdent tout les deux des visages semblable au mien qui se reflétait ce matin dans la glace. C'est eux! C'est de leur faute si le mur Maria est tombé! Une sourde colère m'envahit, instinctivement je porte mon pouce à ma bouche et le mort jusqu'au sang. Le cri de Mikasa me sort de ma colère.

«Eren mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Arrête ça, tu vas te faire mal!»

Je la regarde sans comprendre...Qu'est ce que je fais? Mais c'est évident! Je...Je quoi? Qu'est ce que j'allais faire? Pourquoi je déteste autant des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontré? Quel mur? Qu'est ce que je cherchais à faire en me mordant comme ça? Je comprend plus rien!

Les deux, Bertholdt et Reiner, passent à côté de nous, en nous lançant un regard amusé et interrogateur, en retour je leur donne un regard furieux. Le blond hausse les épaules, et ils continuent leur route.

Mikasa attrape ma main, l'examinant.

«Mais t'es pas possible Eren! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de te mordre comme ça? Regarde tu saignes maintenant! On va demander à ton père de te désinfecter.»

Je regarde mon pouce, ne comprenant pas moi même ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

«Je ne sais pas Mikasa, je ne sais pas.»

Elle pose une de ses mains sur mon front.

«Tu n'as pas de fièvre...Tu agis vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui Eren.»

J'écarte sa main, je sais, elle n'a pas besoin de me le rappeler. Le comportement de Mikasa me tape vraiment sur les nerfs des fois, elle est toujours obligée d'en faire trop.

On arrive devant la porte de l'infirmerie mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose me dit que si j'ouvre cette porte, je vais le regretter. Alors j'hésite.

«Qu'est ce que tu attends Eren, rentre.» me presse Mikasa.

J'ouvre la porte, mon père nous accueille dans sa blouse blanche et un grand sourire.

«Bonjour les enfants.»

Je recule, mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, ma tête hurle de douleur, je suis dans une forêt, je vois mon père s'approcher de moi, en pleure, criant des paroles que je comprend pas, une seringue à la main. J'ai peur. Je ferme violemment les yeux puis les ré ouvre. Tout est redevenue normal je constate avec soulagement. Je comprend que Mikasa lui explique ce qu'il c'est passé quelque instant avant.

«Eren fait moi voir ça.»

Je tremble en me rapprochant de lui, regardant d'un œil mauvais la seringue posée à côté de lui. Je m'assois en face de lui et lui tend ma main blessé. Jusqu'alors je n'avais pas ressenti la douleur mais au moment ou il verse le désinfectant, la vive douleur enterre légèrement celle à ma tête. Il commence à me bander la main.

«Papa...»

Il me coupe.

«Eren appelle moi Monsieur quand on est au lycée.»

«Désolé, donc Monsieur est ce que je peux avoir un truc pour le mal de tête s'il te...vous plaît.»

«Tu as mal à la tête?»

«Et pas qu'un peu...»

A son tour comme Mikasa il pose la main sur mon front.

«Tu...»

Il me lance un regard sévère.

«Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi, j'ai pas de fièvre!»

Il sourit.

«En même temps c'est tellement rare que tu te plaignes Eren.»

«Pff je te jure.»

Il se lève et ouvre un petite armoire suspendue pour en sortir un flacon de doliprane.

«Tiens.»

J'en avale un avec de l'eau, espérant qu'il fasse vite effet.

«Merci.»

Il se tourne vers Mikasa.

«Si jamais tu vois qu'il va vraiment pas bien, viens me chercher d'accord?»

Elle hoche la tête.

«Bien, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore mangé... Alors dépêchez-vous avant que vous n'ayez plus le temps.»

Je me lève et suis Mikasa, je me retourne un dernière fois, pour être sur que ce que j'ai vu n'est qu'une illusion. Rassuré de ne rien voir, je suis Mikasa jusqu'à la cantine. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, et moi je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir à cause de mon mal de tête. Réalité et illusion se mélangent...Tout s'enchaîne trop rapidement, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions, de comprendre quoi que ce soit...

Un fois arrivé à la cantine, on a vite fait de retrouver Armin parmi le peu de gens qu'il y a.

«Vous en avez mis du temps dis donc!»

«Eren a encore fait des siennes.» annonce Mikasa en pointant ma main du doigt.

«Eh mais c'est pas vrai Mikasa!»

«Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais?»

C'est un peu honteux que je murmure que je me suis mordu. Armin éclate de rire.

«Non sérieux? Mordu?»

«La ferme Armin, rigole pas!»

«Oui, oui désolé.» mais je vois bien qu'il se retient.

«Il nous reste combien de temps?» demande Mikasa

«Un peu moins d'une demi heure...»

On s'assoit et quand Mikasa me propose un de ses sandwichs, je le refuse sous prétexte que je n'ai pas faim, d'ailleurs c'est pas vraiment faux. Je sors mes écouteurs et met la musique, je pose la tête sur la table et ferme les yeux, bercé par la musique.

Je pense au professeur Ackerman qui bizarrement me manque déjà. Depuis ce matin il c'est passé tellement de choses étranges, je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien, je suis fatigué.

Je m'endors, apaisé par la musique.

 _Capitaine_ _, je veux rentrer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! J'espère pour ceux qui comme moi on eut leur rentrée, qu'elle se soit aussi bien passée que la mienne ! Franchement je suis bien tombée, un emploi du temps pas trop mauvais, une bonne classe et de bons professeurs pour ceux que j'ai vu pour l'instant, mais bon ce n'est que le début... :D Par contre ma cantine est toujours aussi mauvaise beurk :S Bon j'arrête de blablater et je tiens à dire merci à Pancak, Hinanoyuki, Audrey Takarai, Miss Kannazuki et Altatia pour leur review au chapitre précédent ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis en follow ou/et en favori cette ficfion !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Hajime** **Isayama**

 **Pairing: bah ça change pas ça sera toujours un léger Riren**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Pancak: ça sera avec grand plaisir, surtout n'hésites pas ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ton commentaire me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :)**

 **Hinanoyuki: Kufufu ~ C'est...un secret, je refuse de spoiler ;)**

 **Audrey Takarai: Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Miss Kannazuki: Merci tu me flattes ! Ahah les fautes d'orthographe... Je te crois si tu dis ne pas en avoir vu beaucoup mais je ne vais pas te cacher que l'orthographe et moi on est pas de grandes amies xD**

 **Altatia: C'est si bizarre que ce soit écrit au présent ? ça fait un moment que j'écris et c'est plutôt rare que j'écrive au passé en fait... J'ai vraiment pris l'habitude d'écrire au présent et je préfère comme ça aussi :) J'espère que ça ne te gênera pas pour la suite... En tout cas merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Ciaossu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je me sens secoué, alors lentement j'ouvre les yeux, voulant tuer la personne qui m'a réveillé. Je relève la tête, cherchant le coupable du regard, ne remarquant pas que presque toute la salle me regarde. Je finis par trouver le coupable. Je vois Mikasa à côté de moi, la main sur mon épaule. Je m'apprête à lui passer un savon pour m'avoir sorti de mon précieux sommeil mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

«Eren tu pleures.»

«Hein?»

Je crois que mon cerveau n'a pas suivi ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se penche vers son sac et en sort un paquet de mouchoir qu'elle me tend.

«Tu pleures.»

Mais je ne pleure pas! Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir lui dire mais elle a belle et bien raison, comme ce matin je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'attrape vivement le mouchoir qu'elle a sorti de son paquet et essuie mes larmes. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que tout le monde fixe notre table...Quoi ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer? Je croise le regard froid avec une pointe de moquerie du professeur Ackerman. Je détourne la tête, rougissant, honteux. C'est quoi ce comportement de fillette toute effarouchée? Je ne comprend même pas ma propre réaction, ça va vraiment pas bien depuis ce matin. Et voilà mon mal de tête qui revient à la charge...Après tout, peut être que j'ai vraiment de la fièvre?

C'est la voix de Armin qui me sort de mes pensées.

«Ça va Eren? Tu étais vachement agité dans ton sommeil...»

«Ah bon?»

Sur le coup je ne me souviens de rien.

«Oui tu parlais même.» renchérit Mikasa inquiète.

Et je parle dans mon sommeil maintenant, ça promet...

«Et je disais quoi?»

«Je sais pas, on aurait dit une autre langue.»

Un autre langue...Il ne manquait plus que ça...

La sonnerie retentit, le brouhaha envahit alors la cantine, coupant court notre conversation.

«On ferrait mieux d'y aller nous aussi, sinon on va s'attirer les foudres de notre prof.» nous fait remarquer Armin.

Un frisson d'horreur nous parcours, en particulier moi, étant déjà dans son collimateur.

L'heure qui suivit fut un calvaire, avec mon mal de tête et la lueur moqueuse qui ne quitte pas les prunelles de mon professeur principal quand ils se posent sur moi, m'empêche de me concentrer sur ses explications et la nature des papiers qu'il distribue. Alors je décide de faire quelque chose de suicidaire, je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre priant pour que le prof ne le remarque pas. Je laisse mon regard s'évader vers le ciel bleu sans aucune imperfection, mais d'un coup se dresse devant moi un mur mesurant au moins cinquante mètres. J'écarquille les yeux, puis les cligne plusieurs fois pour voir le mur disparaître. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de ce passer? Quel est ce sentiment dans ma poitrine? Ce sentiment de vouloir explorer le monde extérieur, d'avoir l'impression d'être prisonnier, comme enfermé par des murs invisibles comme du bétail mais et surtout de ressentir un immense danger derrière ces murs transparents.

Des applaudissement me sortent de ma contemplation, je me tourne vers l'origine de ce bruit et tombe nez à nez avec le démon.

«Félicitation Eren Jaeger tu es le premier à gagner trois heures de colles en ma compagnie le premier jour des cours.»

J'ouvre la bouche, abasourdis. Il est pas sérieux? Mais son regard dit tout le contraire... Je m'apprête à protester.

«Je ne veux aucune plainte sinon je te rajoute des heures compris?»

Résigné, je ne peux que hocher la tête.

«J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon.»

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus -à croire que je cherche vraiment les problèmes- mon cœur bat à la chamade à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui pendant trois heures. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me retrouve à déjà vouloir me retrouver à ce moment... Quel drôle de sentiment pour une personne que je viens à peine de rencontrer. Non, est ce vraiment la première fois que je le rencontre? Cette avalanche de sensation qui m'a traversé ce matin m'est plus que familière, mais alors ou l'ai je déjà rencontré? Dans la rue? Le bus? Au cinéma? Au resto? Ou alors peut être quand j'étais enfant? Tant de possibilités mais aucunes ne m'évoquent la moindre petite chose... Pourquoi je ne peux pas me souvenir?!

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'entend pas le professeur annoncer que nous pouvons partir, ni le voir stopper Mikasa qui veut me ramener à la réalité et lui indiquer la sortie du doigt. Je ne vois pas partir Mikasa et Armin, un air inquiet affichés sur le visage -pour changer- ni Jean me lancer un coup d'œil moqueur, ou encore Connie et Sasha qui secouent la tête d'une même synchronisation accompagné d'un d'air de compassion. Le professeur Ackerman retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, attendant visiblement que je daigne lui porter mon attention. Mais je continu à errer dans mes pensées.

J'essaye d'analyser la situation, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dans mon style puisque je suis plutôt du genre à foncer tête baisser mais bon, récapitulons.

Tout à commencé ce matin à cause de ce maudit rêve, depuis je vois les gens que je connais différemment, je semble connaître des personnes que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie, je suis pris de sentiments pour le moins étranges comme de la colère pour deux personnes inconnus, de la peur envers mon père qui ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal, ou plus important ce sentiment de pur bonheur et tristesse fusionnés à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur ce Levi. Ah et j'oublie, le reflet du monstre dans le glace, la langue étrangère et le faite que je me sois mordu sans raison apparente. Que peut bien signifier tout ça? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas. Je devrais peut être en parler à quelqu'un ou alors j'attends tout simplement que ça passe même si c'est plus qu'insupportable avec ce mal de tête en prime. Je vais sans doute choisir la deuxième solution, je veux dire, je me vois mal raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, même de confiance. Déjà que j'ai l'impression d'être fou alors j'imagine même pas l'interlocuteur. Je commence doucement à émerger quand j'entends:

«Allô...? On a pas toute notre journée, salle petite fiotte» ( **Ndt** : j'ai repris exprès une des première phrase que lui dit Levi dans le manga lors de leur première rencontre quand il est dans le cachot après que Erwin lui ait demandé ce qu'il compte faire)

Je sursaute et relève la tête d'un coup, cette voix, cette phrase, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, j'en suis sur. Je tente de bouger les bras mais je suis comme attaché, je baisse les yeux et je vois avec horreur que mes poignets sont enchaînés mais je ne panique pas vraiment, car je sais que je ne suis pas en danger.

Et mon cerveau bug. Attend comment il m'a appelé? Je me relève d'un coup, oubliant mes entraves qui ont apparemment disparues.

«Hein comment vous avez osé m'appeler?»

«Ben voilà ça réagit enfin! Ça fait dix minutes que tout le monde est parti gamin.»

«Et pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu?»

Il s'approche de moi, et pose la main sur mon bureau.

«Ça t'apprendra à continuer de rêvasser malgré mes avertissements, je devrais même te rajouter des heures...»

Trop près, il est trop près.

«Non pitié, trois heures sont amplement suffisantes.»

«Oh et qui es tu pour en décider?»

Si ça continue comme ça je vais me retrouver avec six heures de colles. Je me mord la lèvre, cherchant des arguments convaincants, pour l'empêcher de me rajouter des heures en plus.

«Ça va vous faire perdre du temps?»

«Je peux toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger»

«Vous aurez mauvaise réputation?»

«Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire?»

D'ailleurs il ne l'a pas déjà?

«Heu...» je soupire «J'abandonne, rajoutez moi des heures si ça vous amuse.»

Il fait mine de réfléchir, j'en profite pour scruter son visage, c'est fou comme il ne change pas d'expression, toujours aussi froid, plus une aura qui fait plier tout le monde, comme dans mes souvenirs. Stop! Quel souvenir? Qu'est ce que je voulais dire par souvenir?

«Oi gamin.»

Je rapporte mon attention sur mon prof. Je joue vraiment avec le feu.

«J'espère que tu n'es pas tout le temps comme ça, sinon tu vas les collectionner les heures de colles. Allez file.»

Et toujours le mot méchant pour la fin. Enfin, je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, après l'avoir salué, je me précipite vers la sortie au cas ou il change d'avis. Et pas de chance, il m'arrête.

«Eren tu...»

Je me tourne vers lui, attendant la suite.

«Non, oublie, au passage ton bus vient de partir.»

«Quoi? C'est pas possible!»

Je remarque effectivement mon bus, partir de l'arrêt. Avec un peu de chance peut être que j'arrive à le rattraper, alors je cours en dehors du lycée, oubliant déjà la phrase jamais finit du prof. Mais ça ne sert à rien, il est déjà parti.

«Ah tout ça c'est de sa faute.» je grogne entre les dents.

C'est parti pour poireauter au moins trente minutes, je sors mes écouteurs, ne voyant personne que je connais personnellement à l'arrêt. Je suis en plus obligé de rester debout, les places à l'arrêt étant toutes prises.

L'attente est longue, le trajet aussi, je me concentre sur la musique pour arrêter de me poser des questions, pour taire mes angoisses, mes peurs, ma conscience. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça, trop de choses ce sont passées aujourd'hui, trop de nouveautés, d'informations. Ne plus penser à tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui.

«Maman je suis rentrée!»

«Bon retour Eren, ça c'est bien passé?»

«C'était super.»

Sauf que je me suis pris trois heures de colles, je vois des choses bizarres et que j'ai mal à la tête mais pas besoin de lui dire n'est ce pas?

«Je suis dans la cuisine, viens tout me raconter.»

Je souris, ma mère me traite encore comme un petit garçon mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'aime énormément ma mère.

«J'arrive.»

J'enlève mes chaussures, pose mon sac, je suis content d'être enfin rentré chez moi, de pouvoir revoir ma mère et de profiter de son étreinte après une dure journée.

Je rentre dans la cuisine mais le sourire inscrit sur mes lèvres, s'efface. Je tombe à genoux.

«Ma...man?»

* * *

 **Voili voilou ~**

 **Le pauvre Eren a fini par les avoir ses heures de colles... Mais bon moi je dis pas non à trois heures de colles avec Levi ! Vous imaginez ? Trois heures avec Levi, seul dans la même pièce... Même si on doit en baver rien que pour les yeux c'est le top ;D**

 **J'aime bien ma fin :3 (non je ne cherche pas à me faire tuer)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 4 de Souvenirs amères qui est un peu plus court que les chapitres précédents... Qu'est ce que vous voulez on peut pas tout avoir ;) Merci beaucoup à Kurosaki-shiba Mitsuki, Altatia et Audrey Takarai pour leur review, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis en follow et/ou favori cette fiction !**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

 **Pairing: Tout le monde l'a compris ;3**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Kurosaki-shiba Mitsuki: Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Effectivement pauvre Eren et c'est pas fini ! Eheh ça peut être une idée, tu verras bien x) J'y ai effectivement pensé pour son père mais non, j'ai décidé de faire simple et court :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Altatia: On est d'accord c'est le rêve :3 Merciii ~**

 **Audrey Takarai: Réponse dans ce chapitre pour la mère d'Eren mais pour Levi tu seras un peu plus tard ~**

 **Sur ce bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ou suis-je? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger? Pourquoi je ne peux pas la sauver? Je la regarde, impuissant se faire attraper par le titan. Aucun cri ne sort de ma bouche, je regarde la scène tel un spectateur. Je me vois, en plus jeune, sur l'épaule d'un homme que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître, partir dans la direction opposée à mère. Je veux lui crier de faire demi tour, de lui dire d'aller la sauver mais mes paroles restent bloquées dans ma gorge. Alors je tourne la tête vers ma mère et la regarde avec horreur se faire bouffer par ce titan au sourire effrayant. Du sang gicle sur ma joue. Je fixe la scène, impuissant, se terminer sans que je puisse faire quoi que soit, seulement capable de pleurer.

«Eren?! EREN!»

Je reprends mes esprits en sursaut, tournant la tête à droite à gauche pour me repérer. Ma mère est agenouillée en face de moi, me tenant les épaules.

«Eren est ce que ça va? Tu pleures.»

Encore? Est ma seule pensée sensée.

«Tu m'as fait peur à t'écrouler comme ça, tu as mal quelque part? Tu te sens pas bien?»

La mine inquiète de ma mère me serre le cœur. Je la regarde, heureux de la voir vivante. Toujours à genoux je me penche vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rend mon étreinte, un peu incertaine car je la sais inquiète. Elle se dégage pour finir par poser sa main sur mon front, excédé par le faite que tout le monde me croient fiévreux. Je vais lui dire que ça sert à rien mais contre toute attente elle me dit:

«Mais tu es bouillant de fièvre Eren.»

L'envie de rire me prend, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, j'ai de la fièvre maintenant. Mais tout s'explique, je sais pourquoi je me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, la fièvre me fait délirer. J'essaye de m'en persuader mais au fond je sais que la fièvre n'est pas la seule cause.

«Va te coucher, je t'apporte tes médicaments.»

Sans protester, je monte jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit, fermant les yeux, repensant au flash d'images d'il y a quelques minutes. Je me souviens de la scène dans son intégralité, je porte ma main la ou le sang c'est répandu sur ma joue, évidemment il n'y a rien et pourtant quand je la retire et la fixe, elle en est couverte du sang de ma mère. J'ai un hoquet de surprise, je ferme violemment les yeux et quand je les ré ouvre il n'y a plus aucune trace de sang. Étonné je lève ma main au dessus de moi pour l'observer sous tout les angles, préoccupé. C'est comme ça que ma mère me retrouve quand elle rentre dans la chambre.

«Eren tout va bien? Tu as l'air tourmenté par quelque chose?»

«Hm il n'y a pas de problème.» je répond distraitement, toujours concentré sur ma main, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

«Tiens»

Je sors de ma contemplation et la voit me tendre un verre d'eau rempli d'une poudre blanche, que j'attrape et avale d'un coup.

«Merci maman»

Elle me fait un grand sourire.

«Repose toi maintenant et si demain tu ne te sens toujours pas bien tu resteras au lit.»

Je hoche la tête tout en m'allongeant confortablement sous les couvertures. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur mon front qui m'apaise et fait s'envoler mes inquiétudes. J'aime plus que tout ma mère, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Penser comme ça me rappelle le moment ou elle se fait manger par cet être immonde, me faisant me retourner dans mon lit. Qu'est ce que j'aurai fait si ça c'était vraiment passé? Réponse évidente! J'aurai exterminer toute ces créatures de la terre! Mais heureusement ce n'est pas vrai, ma mère est là, souriante, tout ces délires sont juste causés par la fièvre. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors plus ou moins tranquillement.

J'ouvre les yeux, haletant légèrement, je crois que ma fièvre au lieu de descendre est montée en flèche. J'ai chaud, affreusement chaud. Mon sommeil est hanté par toujours les mêmes divagations, j'en peux plus, je suis en train de devenir fou. Je remarque qu'il fait presque nuit et que j'ai faim malgré les atrocités que j'ai pu voir dans mes rêves ou plutôt mes cauchemars. Je me lève fébrilement et me dirige vers les escaliers, je manque de tomber dans ceux ci, étant donné ma faiblesse. Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, mes parents y sont en train de manger tout en discutant. C'est mon père qui réagit en premier en me voyant arriver, il m'aide à m'asseoir.

«Eren tu aurais du nous appeler au lieu de descendre surtout dans l'état ou tu es.» me gronde gentiment ma mère.

«Ta fièvre a bien monté» continu mon père.

C'est mon ventre qui leur répond par plusieurs gargouillements, ce qui les fait rire et m'arrache un sourire.

«Assied toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose.»

Elle se tourne vers la frigo pendant que je vais m'asseoir.

«Quels sont tes symptômes Eren?» me demande mon père d'un air professionnel, il n'est pas infirmier pour rien...

Je tique à sa question, mes symptômes... Si je lui répond que je vis dans un délire complet depuis ce matin il va me prendre pour un cinglé et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir puisque quelque part il n'aura pas vraiment tort. Alors je décide de le faire simple.

«J'ai terriblement mal à tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser, je me sens fatigué et faible, j'ai chaud et je crois que c'est tout.»

Bon j'ai dit simple mais sur le coup je ne fais que dire la vérité.

«A mon avis tu dois avoir le début d'une grippe, si tu te reposes bien demain, ça devrait aller mieux d'ici mercredi.»

«Donc demain journée au lit.» me prévient ma mère en me déposant une assiette de riz avec un steak. «Allez mange et retourne te coucher.»

Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je me jette sur mon assiette. Une fois fini, je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et après avoir avalé un comprimé, je remonte lentement dans ma chambre pour ne pas prendre le risque de tomber. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est m'endormir mais j'ai peur de savoir ce que va me réserver mon sommeil cette fois. J'attrape mon portable avec mes écouteurs et met la musique pour me changer les idées, la mélodie Illabye de Tipper démarre m'endormant au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand je me réveille, le soleil illumine ma chambre et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil, il est 13h18. J'ai dormi longtemps. En même temps j'en avais besoin. Je me lève tranquillement et vais jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je me glisse sous le jet de douche bouillant. Je ferme mon esprit à toute pensée profitant au maximum de ce moment de détente. Quand je sors de la douche, je croise de nouveau le portrait abject de moi mais je n'y porte aucune attention, décidant de faire abstraction à toute chose bizarre aujourd'hui et les jours qui suivent puisqu'il semble que la fièvre ne soit pas responsable de ces hallucinations comme je n'en ai plus. Je soupire, pose une main sur le miroir et regarde mon reflet dans les yeux. Je finis par les baisser, faisant en même temps disparaître l'image. Une fois habillé et coiffé, je retourne dans ma chambre pour y chercher mon portable. Je vois que j'ai une dizaine de messages de la part d'Armin et Mikasa, je leur envoi une réponse rapide pour les rassurer même si je sais qu'ils ne me répondront pas maintenant, étant en cours. Je descend jusqu'au salon qui est vide, je remarque une feuille posée sur la table basse devant la télé. _Je suis partie travaill_ _er_ _, ton assiette est dans le micro-onde et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments. Je t'aime mon cœur. Maman._ Je souris en lisant le mot et me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer mon assiette. Ma mère est cuisinière en maison de retraite, elle a bien du courage. Je m'installe à table et commence à manger tout en m'interrogeant à ce que je vais faire du reste de ma journée. Plongé dans mes pensées, je jette un regard à mon assiette pour y découvrir une bouillie ensanglanté, comme un mélange d'entrailles, de chairs et de sang. Je fais tomber ma fourchette que j'ai stoppé à quelques centimètres de ma bouche pour la voir s'écraser sur le sol avec son contenu qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un bout de chair. Je porte ma main à ma bouche, le ventre retourné, pensant à ce que je viens d'avaler. En quelques pas je me retrouve au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine pour y vomir mon immonde repas. Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Qu'est ce que je viens de manger? C'est un cauchemars. Je me rince la bouche et le plus lentement possible je me retourne vers mon assiette. Je laisse échapper un rire quand je la retrouve avec juste de la purée et de la saucisse. Je glisse sur le sol, hébété. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Les jambes encore flageolantes sous le coup de l'émotion, j'attrape mon assiette et jette le reste de son contenu à la poubelle d'un geste rageur. Rapidement je la lave en même temps que l'évier, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre et remonte au plus vite dans ma chambre pour me rouler en boule sous ma couverture ne voulant penser à rien. Tout oublier.

* * *

 **Je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre et j'en suis moyennement satisfaite mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Ciaossu ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est enfin le week-end et qui dit week-end dit un chapitre de Souvenirs amères, et le dénouement arrive bientôt... Il reste exactement deux chapitres... Donc tout d'abord un immense merci à Mirtie252, Audrey Takarai, Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki, Hinanoyuki, Altatia, Yuurii-chan, Guest et YumeBaka pour leur review vous êtes géniaux ! Merci beaucoup aussi à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow ou/et favori !**

 **Disclaimer: Ils sont à moi ! Mouhahaha ! Non je blague, c'est pas vrai mais j'ai le droit de rêver...**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Mirtie252: Tu m'en vois ravie ! Merci !**

 **Audrey Takarai: C'est vrai ? Merci, ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki: Me voilà rassurée ! Eheh tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre... Je n'en dis pas plus... Pour la nourriture j'ai eu une inspi soudaine comme ça mais alors je me sentais tellement mal pour Eren en écrivant ça :D**

 **Hinanoyuki: "Mais c'est le but"... Non je blague... Pour une fois, je dis bien pour une fois, parce que ce que j'écris en général n'a rien de joyeux et finit souvent mal, ça se finira bien...**

 **Altatia: Merci, c'est vrai que ça met en place... Dans ce chapitre on avance plus et on se rapproche de la fin, j'espère que l'appréciera ;)**

 **Yuurii-chan: La voici ;) et merci beaucoup !**

 **Guest: Très pertinent xD**

 **YumeBaka: Je... *blush* merci beaucoup, aller jusqu'à me dire que mon écriture est presque addictive... Tu peux pas savoir à quelle ça me fait plaisir, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci et j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre, ciaossu ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Je reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'entende ma mère rentrer.

«Eren tu es réveillé?»

C'est d'une voix qui se veut assurée que je répond par l'affirmatif. Je l'entends monter les escaliers et ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je sors la tête de sous la couette. Elle me sourit, ce qui me réconforte un peu.

«Tu te sens mieux?» me demande t-elle, en m'offrant un baiser sur le front. «Ta fièvre à l'air d'avoir disparue. Tu as mangé?»

Je fais une grimace dissimulé par un sourire en entendant la dernière question.

«Oui ne t'inquiète pas Maman.»

«Tant mieux, tu pourras retourner au lycée demain.»

Je hoche la tête.

«Appelle moi si tu veux quelque chose.»

Je me contente de hocher la tête à nouveau. Elle sort et à ce moment mon portable sonne. Je décroche et c'est la voix fluette d'Armin qui s'élève contre mon oreille.

«Allô Eren? C'est Armin. Tu vas mieux?» «Eeereeen» «Arrête Mikasa on dirait un gamine.»

Je ris en entendant l'échange.

«Ahah oui ça va beaucoup mieux, je devrais revenir demain.»

Enfin mon corps va mieux après ce qui est de l'esprit, c'est pas encore ça.

«Tant mieux. De toute façon tu n'as pas raté grand chose aujourd'hui.»

«Je m'en doute, c'est la rentrée après tout.»

«Par contre... Le prof d'histoire te fait savoir que tes trois heures de colles se passeront demain après midi de 14h à 17h, malade ou pas...»

«Sérieux? Il me les met d'affilé? Mais je perd tout mon mercredi après midi moi!»

«Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix, Mikasa a essayé de lui parler mais ça n'a rien changé...»

Tu m'étonnes, elle a du le menacer. Je soupire.

«Je sens que je vais m'éclater.» mais au fond je ressens de la joie, va savoir pourquoi, j'arrête de me poser des questions maintenant.

«Ahah on pensera à toi! A demain alors!»

Je grogne un merci et un à demain, raccrochant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, c'est mon père qui est rentré. La soirée se passe tranquillement, sans accident. Pendant le repas on parle de ma première journée de lycée et à quel point le mon prof principal est sadique. Je leur fais donc part de mes trois heures de colles, ce qui fait bien rire mes parents. Je leur lance un regard indigné, ils pourraient avoir pitié ou même être en colère au lieu de se moquer moi. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je prépare mes affaires pour demain. Je commence à 10h20 par physique et finis à 12h15 par français. Je laisse échapper un soupir, je vais devoir rester manger au lycée pour faire mes colles après, j'espère que tout se passera bien.

Cette fois ci je me réveille avant que mon réveille ne sonne. Je me lève sans motivation, ma tête encore hanté par mes cauchemars. Je veux le voir. Je veux voir le professeur Ackerman, et cette envie me transperce la poitrine. C'est dans les vapes que je me prépare, prends mon déjeuner et dis en revoir à ma mère qui est dans la cuisine. Je suis maintenant à mon arrêt, attendant le bus. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, 9h12, il devrait bientôt arriver. A peine je pense ça que je vois mon bus au coin de la rue. Je rejoins Armin au fond du bus.

«Coucou, alors ça va mieux Eren?»

«Hm» je répond évasif, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur mon état de santé, surtout mental.

«On a pas mal de professeur bizarre cette année, je dirais de ce qu'on a vu que notre professeur de français est la plus normal pour l'instant.»

«Ah bon?»

«Oui, et j'ai entendu dire que notre professeur de physique est complètement cinglé...»

«Au moins on ne s'ennuiera pas.»

«Oui t'as raison.»

Le reste du trajet ce fait silencieux, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas Jean dans le bus alors que je sais qu'il est censé le prendre avec nous. Une fois arrivés au lycée, nous nous dirigeons directement vers notre classe.

«Eren t'es guéris?»

Je reconnais Mikasa qui me saute sur le dos.

«Oui oui»

«Tant mieux»

«Elle c'est beaucoup inquiétée hier avant qu'on ne reçoive ton sms: et si il avait eu un accident? Et si il avait été kidnapper? Ou pire si il était mort? Elle arrêtait pas de me demander.» me précise Armin.

«Ahah c'est Mikasa tout crachée.»

Je la vois donner un coup de coude à Armin. On entre en classe, Sasha et Connie viennent voir comment je vais et compatissent pour mes trois heures de colles

«T'as vraiment pas de chance.» me fait remarquer Sasha.

Je grogne un je sais, étant parfaitement conscient que j'allais vivre un enfer...

La cloche sonne et immédiatement notre professeur de physique entre dans notre classe. Une femme de taille moyenne, avec de des cheveux bruns regroupés en une queue de cheval et qui lui tombe devant les yeux, plus une paire de grosse lunette qui lui donne un air de savant fou, entre en sautillant.

«Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis Hanji Zoe! Ne soyons pas timide entre nous et appelez moi simplement Hanji!»

Cette voix surexcité me donne des frissons, faisant remonter quelques souvenirs de mes rêves à la surface. Je la vois passer de l'euphorie au désespoir, je la sens mal cette prof. Tout le monde regarde avec curiosité notre étrange professeur. Surpris je la vois poser son regard sur moi et se diriger à grand pas vers moi. Elle m'examine dans tout les angles, me faisant revenir en mémoire une scène ou je la vois, collée à des barreaux, fascinée. Elle continue son manège encore quelque instant.

«Hm pas mal, alors c'est sur toi que Levi a jeté son dévolu...»

«Pardon?»

Son dévolu? Mais de quoi elle parle? Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement.

«Bien bien, commençons le cours.»

Elle retourne au tableau comme si de rien était.

«On va parler d'alcool aujourd'hui! Mais gélifié, pour la cuisine! On peut se brûler si on ne fait pas attention, parce que ça colle à la peau! On va d'abord prendre de l'acétate de calcium et de l'éthanol! Puis on commence par dissoudre 1,2 g d'acétate dans 4 mL d'eau très chaude et on verse le tout dans 30 mL d'éthanol en mélangeant bien! Ensuite...»

Elle continue de parler tout en nous faisant des schémas sur le tableau, absorbé par ses explications, j'en oubli l'échange déroutant que nous avons eu et ne vois pas passer l'heure... Elle repart toujours aussi survolté en nous disant qu'on pouvait faire l'expérience chez nous sans trop de risque. Personne ne la croit en voyant le grand sourire qu'elle affiche en soutenant ses dires. C'est maintenant autour de la prof de français, si j'en crois Armin, celle ci est la normale. C'est une femme de petite taille, souriante et avec des cheveux roux foncés qui entre à son tour, elle ne se présente pas puisqu'il l'on déjà vu hier mais comme l'autre, elle se tourne vers moi.

«Oh tu es Eren n'est ce pas? Je suis Petra Ral, j'espère que tu vas mieux, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé malade les premiers jours de la rentrée.»

En croisant son regard, une vague de tristesse m'envahis. Elle est morte. Elle aussi. Tuée par ces monstres. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Armin me secoue le bras pour me réveiller. Je secoue la tête, reprenant mes esprits.

«Oui merci de vous en être inquiétez.»

Elle hoche la tête.

«N'hésite pas à dire si ça ne va pas.»

Puis elle commence son cours sur l'argumentation. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je repense à mes rêves. Pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'une inconnue? Pourquoi suis je triste? Je me vois pleurer dans mon rêve en apprenant sa mort. Qui est t-elle vraiment? C'est comme ça que se passe ma deuxième heure, avec une tête pleine de questions sans réponse.

Mes amis viennent me dire en revoir et me souhaiter bonne chance. C'est à ce moment que l'absence de Jean me frappe.

«Armin tu sais pourquoi Jean n'est pas là?»

«Je crois qu'il est allé voir Marco.»

«Ah bon, il faudra qu'on aille le voir nous aussi»

«Oui.»

Je me dirige seul vers la cantine, quand j'ai enfin mon plateau et que je cherche une place du regard, je trouve une table presque vide.

«Je peux m'asseoir ici?»

C'est la fille blonde de ma classe.

«Vas-y»

«Merci, je suis Eren.»

«Annie.»

Le repas se passe dans le silence mais au moment de partir j'ose enfin lui poser une question.

«Pourquoi tu es restée?»

«Club d'art martiaux.»

Et elle s'en va. Pas très bavarde comme dans mes souve...rêves, oui comme dans mes rêves. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'a mon tour je me lève pour me diriger vers ma classe. Mon prof m'attend les bras croisés.

«Et bien gamin, j'ai failli attendre.»

Je soupire. Un bonjour ça le tuerait?

«Bonjour Monsieur, oui ça va très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter et vous?» je lui répond ironiquement mais je sens un aura meurtrière, alors je change vite de comportement.

«Désolé, je vais m'asseoir.»

Il hoche rapidement la tête, satisfait. Il me donne un sujet.

«Dissertation, tu as trois heures.»

Oui?

«Mais Monsieur j'ai jamais fais de dissertation moi! Je vous rappelle que je viens de rentrer en seconde.»

«Il y a un début à tout.»

Sérieusement.

«Et c'est noté.» rajoute t-il.

Non c'est vrai? Comme c'est étonnant!

Il s'installe à son bureau, et me fixe d'un air qui veut dire: et t'as pas intérêt rendre feuille blanche, sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau. Dépité, je me penche sur mon sujet. Blanc total pendant au moins une heure, et puis le prof qui n'arrête pas de me fixer me met mal à l'aise. Puis soudain, illumination! Alors je commence à écrire...après avoir fait une page, je m'arrête et m'apprête à relire ce que je viens de marquer. Sauf que...incompréhension absolu, ce que j'ai écris n'est pas du français, ni de l'anglais, de l'espagnol, du russe, de l'italien ou encore du japonais, une langue qui met totalement inconnu mais que je comprends... Allez comprendre la logique. Je me gratte la joue, et essaye de trouver une explication censé à ce phénomène. Quand la conversation avec Armin et Mikasa me revient: _on aurait dit une autre langue,_ est ce que c'est lié? Frustré je reprends une feuille et recommence tout en faisant bien attention à écrire avec la bonne langue cette fois ci.

«C'est fini.»

Je relève la tête, déjà? C'est passé plus vite que ce que je pensais et je pense que j'ai pas trop mal réussis en plus, si on m'est de côté le petit incident bien sur.

Levi s'approche de mon bureau et prend toute mes feuilles.

«Attendez il y a des feuilles qui ne sont pas bonnes!»

«C'est pas grave, allez dépêche toi de te casser et évite de te refaire recoller!»

Je hausse les épaules, tant pis. Je le voix feuilleter mes feuilles pendant que je rassemble mes affaires. Je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la sortie quand la voix grave du prof m'arrête.

«Eren tu...»

Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Je me tourne vers lui et je le vois tenir la feuille avec la langue bizarre.

«Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas?»

* * *

 ***sifflote et sors discrètement***


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre que vous aviez l'air de tous attendre ;) et comme je suis gentille et que je vous aime, je le poste un peu à l'avance ! Profitez bien, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... Je fais pleins de gros bisous à** **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitstuki, Audrey Takarai, Altatia, PetiteOtaku21, Alexandra919, Pandora, Leyana, WheitoIsComing et Raineloup pour leur review ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis en follow et/ou favori cette fiction !**

 **Disclaimer: Je sais que je ne peux pas les avoir mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les torturer kufufu ~**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitstuki: Tu as une grande partie des réponses dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse découvrir par toi même ;)**

 **Audrey Takarai: La voici, légèrement en avance en plus xD**

 **Altatia: Merci ~ J'avoue que j'aime bien la fin de mon chapitre précédent :3 La voilà, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes :)**

 **PetiteOtaku21: Merci beaucoup ! Je sais, c'était fait exprès x) Au risque de te décevoir non, j'adore Jean et Marco alors même si ils ne sont pas très présent je voulais absolument les caser dans ma fic...**

 **Alexandra919: Ah non tu peux pas faire ça ! Surtout si tu veux la suite x)**

 **Pandora: Eheh, désolée... Non en fait je suis pas désolée, j'ai adoré voir chacune des réactions :D Merci ~**

 **Leyana: Et oui et je dois t'avouer que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas mieux, de mon point vu en tout cas xD**

 **WheitoIsComing: Mais j'aime être sadique, mouahahah ! *se cache et lève un drapeau blanc* range ta hache, voilà la suite x) Laisse jouer ton imagination, si pour toi c'est du Ereri à ta guise (même si je dois t'avouer que je ne l'affectionne pas particulièrement mais chacun ses goûts xD ) mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Il reste bien deux chapitres, enfin un maintenant et j'espère que la fin sera à ton goût...**

 **Raineloup: Tada voilà le chapitre ! Et non je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon, désolée :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Est ce que j'ai bien entendu?

«Me souvenir de quoi?»

Ma voix tremble, mon cœur bat vite, ma respiration est sifflante, j'ai peur. De quoi je suis censé me souvenir? Il parle de mes rêves? Est ce qu'il veut dire que lui aussi il en fait, comme moi? Tout ce dont je rêve c'est vraiment passé? Tous ces gens sont vraiment mort? Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu ça, je ne veux pas me rappeler, je veux arrêter de rêver. Ça fait mal, c'est douloureux et triste. Ma tête me lance, ma respiration devient difficile, mon cœur souffre.

«Eren calme toi, tout va bien.»

Je lève tourne la tête dans sa direction, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Je ne comprends rien!

«Eren j'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu te souviens d'Hanji, de Petra, de Mikasa, d'Armin, de moi ou toi, ou n'importe qui différemment de ce que tu vois aujourd'hui.»

Je secoue violemment la tête.

«Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi vous parlez.»

Je me détourne et pars en courant.

«Attend gamin!»

Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre, non je ne l'entends pas, mon mal de tête s'intensifie. Je continu de courir sans me retourner. Je dépasse mon arrêt de bus, je cours à perdre haleine. Je finis par m'arrêter à bout de souffle. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Je relève la tête et je me rend compte que je ne sais pas du tout ou je suis. Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens pour essayer de me repérer mais je suis définitivement perdu. Mes mouvements brusques me donnent la nausée.

Je repense à la question de mon professeur. Je commence à voir flou, je passe une main sur mon visage, j'ai paniqué et fini par m'enfuir, je suis un idiot. Mais en même temps qui ne réagirait pas comme ça dans cette situation? Si je n'avais pas paniqué j'aurais pu avoir des réponses... Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse tout tomber à l'eau comme cette fois là, dans mes rêves. Je m'appuie contre un mur, mon mal de tête devient insupportable. Je repense au rêve de cette nuit. Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle, si seulement j'avais résisté, il n'aurait pas été obligé de me tuer, et je ne l'aurais pas vu pleurer, je ne l'aurais pas vu me supplier de retrouver mes esprits, je ne l'aurais pas vu mettre fin à sa vie en même temps qu'il mettait fin à la mienne. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort, tout aurait pu se passer différemment.

La nuit commence à tomber comme mes larmes sur mes joues. Je commence à comprendre. Je commence enfin à comprendre. Je dois aller le retrouver, maintenant. Je me lève précipitamment et marche en suivant mon instinct. Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes tempes. Trop d'informations, de souvenirs, arrivent en même temps. Je ressens comme des piques qui me transpercent le cerveau. Je trébuche et m'étale sur le sol. Je me relève difficilement, je fais un pas mais m'arrête au milieu du deuxième à cause de la douleur qui est trop forte. Je porte mes mains à ma tête, essayant d'atténuer ma souffrance. Je retombe à genou, tombant lentement dans l'inconscience. Ma joue percute le pavé froid. J'entends au loin quelqu'un crier mon nom, je reconnais facilement la voix du Capitaine. Il arrive en courant avec un petit air paniqué sur le visage qui me fait sourire malgré la douleur. Il s'agenouille près de moi.

«Eren est ce que ça va? Répond moi, c'est un ordre.»

J'arrive à crachoter quelques mots.

«Ah Capitaine...je suis...désolé...je...crois que...j'ai compris...»

«C'est pas trop tôt gamin.»

C'est sur ces mots doux que je finis par perdre entièrement connaissance.

 _«Levi, si un jour je perd le contrôle, soit celui qui me tue s'il te plaît, reste à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin et surtout n'oublie pas que je...»_

Quand je reprend connaissance, je suis dans un lit, un lit chaud, qui n'est pas le mien. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne suis pas ébloui par la lumière. Le jour ne s'est pas encore levé et la nuit est entièrement tombée. Je promène mon regard dans cette chambre qui m'est inconnue, elle possède un lit au milieu de la pièce, une unique fenêtre aux rideaux gris, une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet allumée, et une armoire. Les murs sont blanc, et dépourvu de décoration. C'est une chambre simple mais jolie. Sur la table est posé un verre remplie d'eau, je me redresse difficilement et l'englouti tellement vite que je manque de m'étouffer. Je constate avec soulagement que mon horrible mal de tête est passé. Je me rallonge pour me relever aussitôt. Le Capitaine était là... Ou est-il maintenant? Je me lève mais je suis surpris par mes jambes trop faibles. Je me retiens de justesse à la table de chevet. Doucement je commence à marcher mais une voix autoritaire m'arrête.

«Qui a dit que tu pouvais bouger gamin? Au lit, et tu ne discutes pas!»

Mais je ne l'écoute pas, je cours difficilement vers lui, trébuchant puis me jette dans ses bras. De longs sanglots et plaintes envahissent la pièce.

«Je...suis désolé...Je suis...désolé...Je...suis tellement...désolé...»

Je sens une main caresser mes cheveux, réconfortante. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Rien d'autre n'est dit, il y a seulement mes «désolés» incessant qui résonnent dans la chambre pendant encore dix minutes. Une fois calmé, je me détache un peu de lui mais sans le lâcher complètement. J'ai peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature.

«C'est bon? Enfin calmé...Maintenant au lit.»

Cette voix sévère, qui ne laisse aucun choix...Il n'a pas changé. Il m'aide à me remettre au lit, une fois bien installé, il s'assit sur le bord du lit près de moi. Il essuie les dernières larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux sous le doux touché de ses mains qu'il retire d'ailleurs trop vite à mon goût.

«Tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre Eren comme toujours.»

«Je suis désolé.»

«Si tu t'excuses encore une fois je te bâillonne.»

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, mille questions se bousculent dans mon esprit n'attendant qu'à être posées. Mais c'est lui qui commence.

«Explique moi pourquoi tu t'es évanoui en pleine rue?»

«J'avais tellement mal à la tête, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement»

Il place la main sous son menton.

«Trop de choses qui sont revenues en même temps?»

Je hoche la tête. Le silence s'installe. A mon tour de poser une question. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. Comment dois-je l'appeler? Levi? Capitaine? Monsieur? Je dois le tutoyer? Le vouvoyer? Je n'en sais rien et de peur de dire bêtise je préfère me taire. Il soupire.

«Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler c'est moi qui vais poser les questions. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as commencé à te souvenir?»

«Depuis le jour de la rentrée je dirais.»

«Seulement? Moi ça fait un peu plus d'un an...Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que c'était une coïncidence que je me retrouve à enseigner dans ta classe...»

Je le regarde, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Il fallait que je pose des questions...

«Vous voulez dire que depuis le début vous avez tout orchestré?»

«Tout n'était qu'hypothèse, après tout je n'étais pas sur que tu te souviennes de moi.»

«Mais pourquoi on se souvient? Et les autres se souviennent?»

«Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, la raison m'est encore inconnue. Je crois que nous sommes les seuls pour l'instant.»

Les informations sont dures à diriger. Pourquoi seulement nous? Pourquoi je dois me souvenir de ces choses horribles? J'attrape le col de sa chemise, toutes mes angoisses sortent d'un coup.

«Pourquoi faut-il que je me souvienne de quelque chose qu'il c'est passé il a plus de 1200 ans? Pourquoi faut-il que je revive ça une nouvelle fois? Le monde ne nous a déjà t-il pas fait assez souffrir comme ça? Il nous oblige à continuer de nous rappeler nos peurs, nos souffrances, nos erreurs, nos échecs, nos meurtres, nos morts, nos péchés!»

Je cri de désespoir.

«Il m'oblige à vivre dans le remord et la tristesse! Est ce que nous sommes maudis, punis par le monde? N'avons nous pas le droit de reposer en paix? Seront nous hantés par le passé pour l'éternité? Seront nous obligés de porter ce poids sur nos épaules pour toujours? Vais-je devoir chaque nuit rêver de notre chute à chacun? Vais-je devoir reconnaître des gens que je ne veux pas connaître? Vais-je devoir pleurer à chaque réveil? Vais-je devoir haïr des gens que je voudrais aimer? Vais-je devoir être toujours effrayé par mon père qui ne m'a rien fait, pleurer la mort de ma mère qui est toujours vivante? Moi je ne veux pas me rappeler! Je veux de nouveau oublier! Je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs.»

Mes larmes ont recommencé à couler. Je plante mon regard brumeux dans le sien. Ce qui se reflète dans son regard me détruit un peu plus. Il est blessé par mes paroles, il est triste mais il me comprend aussi.

«Donc tu veux m'oublier aussi?»

* * *

 **Retenez vos coups de couteau pour plus tard, il reste un chapitre encore, ça serait dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas xD**

 **A la semaine prochain ! Ciaossu ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui je pense ne satisfera pas tout le monde... Mais j'y reviendrai à la fin. J'ai été super heureuse de voir que cette fic a été aimé par autant de personnes pour moi, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre qu'un IMMENSE MERCI à tout ceux qui ont mis en follow ou/et en favori, qui ont posté des reviews (merci d'ailleurs à Hinanoyuki, Audray Takarai, leyana, Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki, Altatia et D-esca pour avoir commenté le précédent chapitre), ou qui ont simplement lu. Je tiens à vous dire aussi que si besoin je répondrai à vos reviews par MP, désolée pour les Guest auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre... Encore merci !**

 **Disclaimer: Je compte vous ré emprunter bientôt ~**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Hinanoyuki: Effectivement ça serait tellement dommage de l'oublier, Eren ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a xD**

 **Audray Takarai: Comme tu vois oui c'est le dernier... ça doit être très dur pour les deux, après Levi est plus mature mais ça ne change rien car je ne veux même pas imaginer la solitude de Levi à ce moment là :( J'espère que la fin sera à ton goût !**

 **leyana: Merci beaucoup !**

 **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki: Merci ! Je pense que toute personne sensée serait vexée de vouloir être oublié... C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas étendue sur Levi mais si je l'avais écrit il aurait bien souffert car Levi à quand vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles... Encore merci et surtout j'espère que la fin te plaira !**

 **Altatia: C'est vrai qu'il a été long à la détente xD Merci beaucoupp ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai autant plu et j'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'à la fin ;)**

 **D-esca: Je ne doute pas que ce thème a été vu et revu (même si j'avoue n'en avoir jamais croisé... Donc si tu as un nom je suis preneuse, juste pour comparer un peu) Merci, j'ai bien aimé le principe aussi x) ça donnait des petits clins d'oeils sympas je trouve, même si j'ai pas choisi la plus belle réplique de Levi ahah**

 **Bon dernier chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Sa question me choque. Est-ce que je veux l'oublier? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me trouve incapable de répondre à cette question... Est-ce que je veux l'oublier? Non, bien sur que non mais... Je voudrais pouvoir oublier le reste et me souvenir seulement de lui, mais ce n'est pas possible n'est ce pas? Et puis y a t-il seulement un moyen de tout oublier? J'en doute. Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre et murmure:

«Non je ne veux pas vous oublier, vous êtes la seule existence que je ne veux pas oublier.»

Ma réponse semble le satisfaire car il se permet un léger sourire.

«De toute façon tu ne pourrais pas oublier gamin.»

Je ne peux que sourire à cette remarque. C'est vrai, je ne pourrai pas oublier, à moins de subir un traumatisme crânien important et encore il y a peu de chance que ça marche. Me droguer? Non merci, je ne veux pas devenir dépendant de ces saletés. Oui c'est ça, je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer l'esprit avec quelque chose d'impossible, comme je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à répondre à des questions qui n'en n'auront jamais. Oui c'est comme ça que je devrais penser. Depuis le début de tout ces événements j'ai perdu la vision de ma façon de vivre, être impulsif, borné, têtu et réfléchir bien après. Sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à quelqu'un qui me comprend, à quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose que moi, à quelqu'un qui est important pour moi, me fait me remettre en question.

«Et vous comment avez vous fait pour surmonter tout ça tout seul?»

Mes larmes ont arrêté de couler, mon regard recommence doucement mais sûrement à s'enflammer de nouveau, mes idées sont plus claires, tout ça grâce à une seule personne. Levi. Je le vois soupirer, hésiter à répondre, ce qui est rare.

«Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.»

Je hoche la tête, il a toute mon attention.

«Toi.»

D'abord surpris, je ne réagis pas puis un sourire idiot s'étend sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Au fond je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été la pour l'aider au moment ou il c'est souvenu de tout, on aurait pu surmonter tout ça ensemble, mais la je suis heureux. Ce «toi» vaut tout les compliments du monde.

Je sursaute quand je reçois une légère tape sur le haut de mon crâne, dérangeant mes cheveux bruns.

«Arrête de sourire comme un imbécile.»

«Désolé.»

Mais en fait je ne le suis pas et d'ailleurs mon sourire ne s'efface pas de mes lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils, il doit être vexé, ce qui me fait encore plus sourire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas senti aussi heureux alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je broie du noir. Levi se lève, instinctivement je resserre mes doigts autour de sa chemise que je tiens toujours.

«Je vais juste téléphoner à tes parents pour leur dire que tu vas bien, je les ai prévenu quand tu étais encore dans les vapes.»

Mes parents... Je n'y pensais plus, ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre. Je retire ma main de sa chemise, mes doigts sont engourdis à force d'avoir serrer. Il quitte la chambre. Je me met à fixer le plafond, replongeant dans mes pensées.

Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il va se passer? Allons nous faire comme si rien ne s'était passé après que je sois parti? Non je ne pense pas... Mais allons nous pour autant reprendre la relation que nous avions avant? Je sais pas. Bah je verrais bien, pas besoin de me prendre la tête, tant que je suis avec lui tout ira bien.

Je replonge dans mon passé. Y penser me fait plus mal qu'autre chose mais je repasse les moments les plus importants dans ma tête, pour faire le point, pour après ne plus y penser, ne plus y réfléchir. Je repense à mon enfance avec Armin, ma rencontre avec Mikasa, la gentillesse de ma mère, la compréhension de mon père puis après le cauchemars commence. La chute du mur Maria, la mort de ma mère, mon envie de vengeance, la folie de mon père, l'entraînement, ma première bataille, ma première transformation en titan puis ma première rencontre avec Levi. Cette rencontre a tout changé. Au début j'étais fasciné, c'était un mélange d'admiration et crainte, qui c'était par la suite changé en quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, quelque chose d'effrayant pour moi, quelque chose auquel je n'arrivais pas à donner de nom. Je devenais encore plus nerveux, maladroit en sa présence que d'habitude, il hantait mes pensées jusqu'à mes rêves, il me faisait presque oublier que j'étais un monstre. Au final j'avais réussi à comprendre. L'amour. J'étais amoureux. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, les événements s'enchaînaient. Mon recrutement au bataillon d'exploration, l'engagement de mes amis, ma première exploration, le titan femelle et puis la mort de Petra, Auruo, Eld et Gunther brisa quelque chose en moi. Une culpabilité sans nom m'avait envahi, mes nuits déjà courtes étaient devenues presque inexistantes. J'étais un monstre, un meurtrier, mais surtout j'étais impuissant. Et cette pensée c'était confirmée au moment de la trahison d'Annie et de sa cristallisation. En seulement quelque instant j'avais oublié mes sentiments pour Levi, ne me focalisant que sur l'injustice de ce monde. Et pourtant, lui avait décidé de me les rappeler. Il avait du voir que je me sentais mal, que je dormais mal. Il était venu me voir un soir, du but au blanc il m'avait demandé de parler, bien sur je ne voulais pas mais fidèle à lui même il m'avait menacé, frappé. Mais c'était la légère pointe d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux d'aciers qui m'avait fait céder. Alors je lui avait tout dis, il ne m'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, me laissant faire mon récit. Je suis allé jusqu'à lui dire que je l'aimais, après tout je suis assez impulsif, une fois que j'avais commencé à parler je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Quand je m'étais tu, j'avais reçu une droite en pleine face, il m'avait répondu que j'étais un idiot doublé d'un gamin. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, le premier sourire depuis longtemps m'avait fait remarquer Levi, ce qui m'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Étrangement je me sentais tellement mieux depuis que j'avais vidé mon sac, bien sur j'avais toujours cet énorme poids sur les épaules mais j'avais comme l'impression que Levi en portait maintenant une petite partie pour moi. Puis il m'avait dit qu'il restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, alors je m'était endormis apaisé et rassuré par sa présence. Depuis cette soirée notre relation à changé, elle était devenue plus intime sans pour autant qu'elle le devienne physiquement. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et je savais qu'il restait toujours un peu plus longtemps, des fois je le retrouvais endormi sur sa chaise le lendemain matin. Et ce soir ne dérogea pas à la règle mais c'était différent, malgré sa présence j'avais fait un horrible rêve ou plutôt un horrible cauchemars. Une fois que j'étais réveillé, malgré ses caresses apaisantes dans mon dos je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et c'était là qu'il avait franchi la barrière, j'avais senti ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et me donner un doux baiser. Et ça m'avait drôlement bien calmé, ahuris j'avais porté mes doigts à mes lèvres, n'y croyant pas. Alors j'en avais demandé un autre. Depuis ce moment un autre palier avait été passé, notre relation ne cessait d'évoluer dans le bon sens du terme, nous la cachions bien sur aux autres. Malheureusement la situation dehors avait aussi évolué mais en mal. Le lendemain nous avions une nouvelle expédition qui nous rapprochait du mur Maria, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Nous avions eu une conversation déplaisante pour chacun, je lui avais demandé de me tuer si je tournais mal, de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, je lui rappelais combien je l'aimais et surtout de ne pas faire de bêtise quand je ne serais plus là. Bien sur il s'était mis en colère, me disant de ne pas être négatif. J'avais insisté, il avait fini par me le promettre, non pas pour accomplir son devoir mais pour moi. J'avais souris, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce côté doux de sa part. Le jour de l'expédition, mon mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas raté. A l'instant même ou j'avais aperçu le mur Maria détruit, une sourde colère c'était emparé de moi et avait endormi mon esprit, me faisait perdre le contrôle. Au moment ou je commençais à reprendre mes esprit il était déjà trop tard, une incroyable douleur me transperçait la poitrine. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que c'était la fin et que c'était peut être mieux ainsi mais je regrettais immédiatement ces pensées au moment ou j'avais senti des gouttes s'écraser sur mon visage. J'avais relevé les yeux et j'étais tombé sur le visage en larme de Levi. Cette vision me choqua, et remua en moi mon envie de vivre mais c'était trop tard et je le savais. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort. J'avais levé ma main jusqu'à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes mais il me l'avait attrapé et la serra fort dans les siennes. Il murmurait qu'il était désolé, je lui avais souri. Mais soudain j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, son épée était enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Il continuait à murmurer qu'il était désolé et que c'était trop dur pour lui de rester seul maintenant. Oh non il m'avait promis. Je l'avais sentis tomber sur moi puis après ce fut le noir complet.

Quelques larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Je crois que sur le moment je lui en avait voulu de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse mais plus maintenant, c'est du passé.

«C'est bon tu as fait le point? Tu te souviens de tout?»

Je sursaute au son de sa voix, il se se tient debout, appuyé dans l'ouverture de la porte. Je hoche la tête.

«Ça fait bien une demi heure que tu es perdu dans tes pensées.»

Autant? Mais bon ça m'avait permis de me remettre les idées en place. Il s'approche de moi et sans hésiter il m'enlace et m'offre un baiser passionné.

Au fond ça n'est peut être pas si mal de se souvenir, ça nous permettait de recommencer sans commettre les mêmes erreurs dans un monde en paix ou il n'y avait personne pour nous séparer.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop rapide, j'aurais pu aller plus loin mais j'avais envie de la finir comme ça et donner la liberté à Levi et Eren de se reconstruire une vie ensemble par eux mêmes xD**

 **Sur ce je vous dis encore une fois un énorme merci ! Ciaossu ~**


End file.
